


Cum & Go!! the Eagle Jump employee handbook and reference guide for masturbating in the work place

by MrPenguln2



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lingerie, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, aka canon yun tbh, excessive cum, its a futa fic tbh, jacking off at work, trans!Yun, trans!everybody tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguln2/pseuds/MrPenguln2
Summary: "Iijima Yun has a secret: she is an exhibitionist."Yun tries something daring: wearing some sexy lingerie and a fancy glass buttplug underneath her dress during an otherwise normal day at work. Will she be able to resist the temptation to masturbate at her desk?(answer: no)Hey click here if you love it when girls with dicks shoot more cum than should be physically possible all over their own bodies
Relationships: Iijima Yun/Shinoda Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Cum & Go!! the Eagle Jump employee handbook and reference guide for masturbating in the work place

Iijima Yun had a secret: she was an exhibitionist.

She stood on the bus, her usual morning route to work. Given her height, it was a bit of a stretch for her to reach the overhead catch-yourself-on-a-sharp-turn bar, but she managed. She could reach it just fine when she was wearing heels, like she usually did, and like she was today.

She preferred standing to sitting, anyway. She didn't want to sit down, because then her dress would fall flat against her body, and everyone would be able to see that her little cock was standing stiffly up, out and away from her body, throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

Yun touched her own face and smiled devilishly to herself.  _ On second thought, maybe I should sit down after all~... _

Yun tended to wear lolita fashion. Big, frilly dresses, puffy sleeves, pastel colors, the whole shebang. And she loved every bit of it! But recently, she'd discovered that her dresses could be dual-purpose, and hit two of her hobbies at once.

When she wore these big, frilly dresses (especially the ones with the wide, bell-shaped poufs), her lower half was left totally free - and more importantly, totally obscured.

She'd dared to wear a pair of sexy lace panties underneath her dress once or twice before, but nothing to  _ this _ delectable extreme. Today, Yun was wearing full lingerie under her dress, including crotchless panties, a cutesy little lace bra to cup her balls, and a decorative, frilly lace cocksleeve to adorn her shaft.

Even more daring, she was wearing an onyx black glass plug in her ass. With every little motion, every sidestep, and every vibration of the bus underneath her, she could feel its wide, imposing girth stretch her hole out a little bit wider. No doubt, she'd be gaping for days after this.

Yun reached down to stroke the front of her dress. To any onlooker, she appeared to simply be smoothing out the wrinkles of her pastel pink skirt. In actuality, she was pressing through the dress to stroke the tip of her cock, greedily drinking up the feeling of smooth, soft, lacy things touching her penis.

_ M-maybe this was a bad idea, after all... _ Yun giggled to herself, as she felt precum squirt from the tip of her dick and dribble down her shaft, soaking into her lacy cocksleeve.  _ If anyone were to peek under my dress right now, they'd see what a sexual deviant I am!! _

Yun gripped the overhead bus bar tightly and tried to suppress a smile on her face. She covered her mouth with her other hand. Her thighs squished together, stimulating her soft, slick balls in their cute little bra, and her legs started to shiver down to the ankle. Her heels threatened to give way from underneath her.

She'd never been so horny before, not in her life - and  _ certainly _ not in such a public place!

But, she persevered. She was determined to see this through. The temptation, the thrill, the ecstasy - all proved too great to resist for herself. She heard the bus driver announce her stop. "Eagle Jump!"

Yun swallowed and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her wild heart. She was really going to walk into her job with a tight, leaking erection hidden beneath her dress! She could hardly contain her excitement as she moved towards the bus door.

As she stepped down, she slipped past an attractive young woman standing to the side of the exit. The front of Yun's dress brushed against the stranger's thigh, and touched the tip of Yun's penis. Her eyes shot wide open as a jolt of forbidden pleasure rocketed through her dick and straight to her heart - and she quickly rushed out of the bus, mumbling a quick, nervous "S-sorry!" to the woman.

"No worries," she replied, smiling politely, none the wiser to the sexual deviancy taking place beneath Yun's skirt.

The bus rolled away, leaving Yun standing on the sidewalk, shivering in her high heels, with her hands trembling against her belly. Her face was bright red, and she was fighting to suppress a horny smile.  _ H-hopefully the blush I put on this morning with my makeup, _ she thought,  _ will be enough to disguise my embarrassment... _

A shiver went up the back of her neck as she felt a fat glob of precum slip out of the tip of her dick and dribble all the way down to the ground beneath her heels. She was so close to cumming already... and she wasn't even in the front door yet!

_ Oh, I h-hope that didn't drip onto my stockings... _ Yun pressed a hand against her chest and swallowed thickly, trying to assuage her rapidly beating heart.  _ It would be such an obvious stain if it did~... _

She wanted to check, but obviously couldn't lift her skirt in public at a time like this. She also faced another conundrum: if she moved away from this spot, everyone would see the splatter she left on the sidewalk... 

Yun blushed to the tips of her ears. Her breathing kicked up into a fast, horny huff.  _ W-what a nightmare~!! _ she squealed internally. She had no choice but to fight the embarrassment and stand still, waiting for the crowd to pass, so that she could move away without anybody noticing the splattershot on the ground she was hiding.

She pulled the bra of her dress away from her body and withdrew her phone from within the cup. Yun pretended to check some texts as the morning crowd milled all around her. All the while, she felt her cock twitch beneath her dress, in time with her erratic heartbeat.

Slowly but surely, the people of Tokyo found their way around the stationary Yun, standing stock still in the middle of the sidewalk like a jackass. Certainly,  _ everyone _ who passed by noticed her standing there; but crucially, nobody noticed  _ why. _

After just a few tense, titillating heartbeats, the way was cleared for her. All the people on the sidewalk had their backs turned.  _ Now!! _ Yun gripped the front of her dress with both hands and held it aloft as she scurried quickly towards the front door to Eagle Jump, leaving a mysterious, unidentifiable wet spot on the cement beneath her dress.

She scanned her keycard and rushed inside, gently shutting the door behind her. Leaning against it for support, she took a few more deep breaths, hanging her head in front of herself. Her legs trembled.  _ Th-this is gonna kill me… _ she thought to herself giddily. Yun swallowed a deep gulp of air, straightened her back, and went towards the elevator.

=====

Finally, Yun stepped into the character design cubicle. She touched the flimsy office wall to steady herself, and touched her own chest to steady her heart. She took a few deep breaths. She could finally relax, for a while. Nobody would come by her desk for at least a couple of hours, so there was no chance of anybody noticing her "dilemma" underneath her dress.

"Good morning, Yun-san!" Aoba cheerily called from her seat. Yun nearly leapt out of her skin. She hadn't noticed Aoba sitting there.

"G-good morning, Aoba-chan!" Yun forced herself to smile and giggle politely, and even to wave at Aoba in greeting. All the while her ankles trembled in her heels and her knees knocked together. She was so overstimulated - she needed to sit down, or something was gonna give out.

Yun hoped that she'd given Aoba a convincing-enough greeting, but alas. Aoba was looking at her pointedly, with concern painted across her face. She stood up slowly, saying "Gee, Yun-san, you look pretty red... are you feeling alright?" She reached to touch Yun's forehead and take her temperature.

Yun quickly dodged away from her hand.  _ Please, no more touching, I'll go crazy if I'm teased any further~... _ Yun internally begged. Externally, she forced another giggle and waved Aoba off dismissively. "I-it's nothing, don't worry!!" she said, "It's-, I just had to jog from the station to make it here on time. I'm a little winded, that's all!"

That seemed to set Aoba at ease. She settled back in her seat and sighed, to release her nervous energy. "Well, that's good," she nodded. Then, she lifted her hand and wagged it teasingly at Yun. "Be sure to be here on time, and you won't have to run, silly!!"

Yun giggled a little too loudly, releasing some of the tension she was holding in her chest. Aoba smiled and started talking about food. "This new Italian restaurant opened recently next to my neighborhood..."

While she spoke, Yun stood in front of her, smiling politely. With Aoba sitting down, her face was level with Yun's hidden cock. The thought was titillating~... Yun's stream of sticky precum, staining her own lingerie, was not more than a foot away from Aoba's pretty face.

Yun took a deep breath, nodding along as Aoba spoke, while sexual thrill flowered inside her chest yet again.  _ Innocent little Aoba doesn't know that I have a pulsing, leaking erection under my dress... _ Yun thought to herself, her whole body fluttering excitedly.  _ And it's pointed right in her direction, standing so freely~!! _

Yun couldn't help but glance down at her own sinful body. She could feel the length, the distance across which her erection was stiffly standing, hidden only by the bell of her dress. She felt so exposed~... and at the same time, so disguised. She chewed on her lower lip and took in a deep breath, catching a moan in her throat as her body tightened, her cock twitched and pulsed against its lacy trappings, and another licentious stream of precum dribbled out of her penis and down into the carpet of the character design cubicle.

Yun squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply, her chest squeezing tightly against her bodice and the bra of her dress. She could feel the smooth, lacy fabric of her lingerie brushing over her nipples, teasing her even more. Her whole face was flushed. She was probably beet red in the face, but she was in more pleasure than she'd ever felt in her life.

"I have to take you, sometime!!" Aoba finally finished her food homily, clasping her hands together next to her face. "I'm sure you'll love it! You should start with a bread bowl - the flavor explodes in your mouth!!"

_ I'd like to explode in your mouth~... _ Yun thought to herself as her cock pulsed again, squeezing tightly against the restraint of her cocksleeve. She smiled devilishly and said "S-sounds like a dream, Aoba. I'd like that a lot."

Aoba squeezed her fists against her knees and nodded determinedly. Then, she swung around and returned to her computer, finally releasing Yun from the sexually torturous conversation. "I'll message you some time to see when you're free!" Aoba decided.

"I look forward to it!" Yun huffed, spinning stiffly on her heels and moving finally towards her seat. When she moved away from the spot she was standing, a few silvery streams of precum spidered away from a shiny glob of cum in the carpet. Yun didn't notice.

"Good morning, Yun-san," Hifumi called softly from her seat. She had been sitting there the whole time, invisibly as usual.

"Good morning!" Yun waved politely back to her. After practicing with Aoba, Yun felt unstoppable. She could carry on any conversation in the world while nursing her secret erection. She could cum while talking to the Queen. She was on top of the world.

She pulled her computer chair away from her desk and sat down. It was at this moment that she remembered the plug in her ass.

The thick, onyx glass made itself known as soon as Yun's ass touched the seat. Squeezed against the chair, the plug was thrust by pressure deep inside of Yun, stretching the walls of her hole and milking one strong spurt of cum out of her penis, which spilled down her shaft and over her thighs, no doubt staining her tight black stockings.

The pressure was doubly increased as Yun's thighs were drawn together by the cushions of the computer chair. Her smooth, squishy thighs squeezed her balls together, cupping them against the base of her cock. She could feel the slick, silvery mixture of precum and sweat lubricating the friction between her lacy ball bra and her cocksleeve.

Yun slouched in her seat, flexing the muscles in her ass that made her cock twitch, greedily pushing and pulling her girthy onyx plug all around inside.  _ I-it's filling me up so full~... _ Yun thought. She panted, feeling the precum spill freely out of her dick like a leaky faucet. It was soaking her lingerie and staining her thigh highs as it squished and slid between her legs, dripping down to her chair.

_ I'll be lucky if I can salvage these clothes... but what else would I wear them for? _ she giggled internally.  _ I guess these are just my cumslut tights from now on~!! _

She squirmed in her seat, every little motion catching the handle of her plug and stirring it around inside her.  _ I need to fuck, I need to fuck! _ Yun's heartbeat was like a jackhammer, and she heard blood roaring in her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached down with one hand and grabbed for her dick, wrapping her fingers around it through her dress.

The shape of her erection was revealed through the dress's frilly folds as her hand closed around it. Precum leaked into the smooth, chilled fabric. She gave her penis a tight squeeze and felt the electric pleasure course through her body, up through her heart and into her brain. Her breath was ragged. A mindlessly horny smile was stretched unsteadily across her face.

_ Cum! Cum!! I need to fucking cum!! _ Yun was going crazy. She stroked her dick vigorously through the fabric of her dress. Her whole chair shook and squeaked with the force of her masturbating. She shoved her other hand into her own mouth and bit down on her fingers to keep herself from screaming out. Tears of pleasure were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes. Her legs were trembling violently, and her black high heels were skittering back and forth against the floor beneath her chair.

Her balls swelled and tightened against their lacy trappings, and against Yun's sweaty, squishy thighs. She was on the brink of orgasm; her penis was about to explode.  _ Here it comes...!! _ She closed her eyes and thrust her feet into the floor, lifting her hips into the air as the first spurt of-

"Is Iijima-san here yet?"

The cold, direct, icy voice cut through Yun's brain. Her horniness was severed at the stump. Cum that had been so close to being loosed into the fabric of her dress was abruptly stalled, now stuck in the tube between her balls and her tip. Her balls felt like they were retracting inside of her.

Yun ripped her hand away from her crotch, smoothing out her dress and turning her attention towards her computer. She heard Aoba over her shoulder say "Yeppers! Right over there."

The sweat on the back of Yun's neck turned to ice. Was she presentable? Was anything showing? Were there any stains on her dress? She wanted to check, wanted to straighten herself out, but she had no time. She heard the footsteps approaching her chair behind, slow and torturous, one after the other.

Yun pretended not to notice them approaching. She would play dumb.  _ Totally innocent... _

A hand came to rest upon her chair. "Iijima-san," came the steely, domineering voice.

Yun feared that her wildly beating heart could be heart throughout the whole cubicle. She tittered her heels against the floor, spinning her chair around inch by inch, peering carefully over her shoulder...

Ahagon Umiko was waiting for her, with a chilling expression on her face. One of her hands was on Yun's chair, helping her spin around. Her other hand was balled and balanced on her hip.

_ Wh-what's she doing here?? _ Yun wondered,  _ what could a programmer want with me? _

"...U-umiko-san," Yun said unsteadily, her voice barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and straightened the front of her dress, glancing furtively downwards to see any hint of cumstains on her clothes. "...c-can I help you?"

Umiko took a step back, reaching around to retrieve a flash drive from her pocket. "These are the most recent models from your desk that have been ported into the game engine," she explained.

Yun's eyes tittered nervously between the flash drive and Umiko's piercing stare. "O-okay...?"

"More specifically," Umiko held the drive out towards Yun's chest for her to take it. She leaned in, eyes narrowing like a serpent’s. She looked agitated.

"These are the models which were submitted...  _ without rigging _ ," Umiko hissed.

Yun's heart felt like it was going to explode. She was experiencing such a torrent of emotions right now. Her ass was squeezing so tightly around her plug that she could feel it tugging on her balls, pulling them tightly between her own thighs. Her little cock was still standing freely underneath her dress. 

Yun wanted more than anything right now to  _ not _ have an erection, but the wildly sexual fear of being investigated under Umiko's careful eye was keeping her penis stiff as a rock.

_ Without rigging...? _ Yun repeated in her mind. Had she actually forgotten to finalize her models from yesterday? Not just one model, but  _ plural? _

_ O-oh...maybe I did, _ Yun recalled; she had been so excited yesterday to get home, because she'd gotten the email that her onyx plug had been delivered.  _ Oh no….!! _

"A-ah, sorry," Yun choked out, glancing downwards, away from Umiko's scornful gaze, fingering the hem of her dress nervously. "I g-guess it must have slipped my mind."

Yun tried to shift her seating position, and her plug went squishing deeper into her ass, nearly causing Yun to yelp in pleasure. A spurt of cum leaked from her tip. Yun wanted to hide her face - it felt red as a beet, and Umiko could definitely tell.

Umiko, still holding out the thumb drive towards her, raised an eyebrow. She suddenly lifted her hand and dropped the thumb drive into Yun's lap. It bounced against her dress and struck her hidden erection underneath.

_ "A-ah~!!" _ Yun couldn't help but moan as the sudden weight struck her tortured little cock through her dress. She slapped her hands over her mouth, trying futilely to snatch the noise back from the air. Aoba across the cubicle giggled, suspecting only that Yun had been surprised by the drop.

"Please finish the rigging and resubmit the models before the end of the day, if you can." Umiko ordered, both hands on her hips.

Yun sheepishly picked up the thumb drive from her lap. "B-but..." she needed an excuse, and fast. She was already behind on her work for today, after being so distracted by masturbating. What could she say that would get Umiko to drop this? She pouted internally.  _ I just want to cum... _

Yun looked pleadingly up into Umiko's face. "...d-do you think one of the junior programmers could finalize the rigging for me...? I-it's just that I'm a little, um...  _ b-backed up _ today-"

Umiko's hand came once again to rest against Yun's chair, squeezing the cushion over her shoulder. She pushed forward, tilting Yun's chair back. She leaned forward, closer and closer, until her face was just inches away from Yun's. Yun leaned back, unable to escape Umiko's searching eyes. She could feel icy sweat beading across her flushed forehead.

Umiko stared into Yun's eyes.

"...Are we going to have a problem, Iijima-san?" she whispered coldly, pointedly,  _ sensually _ across Yun's cheek.

“U-um…”

Umiko moved her face around Yun’s, moving to brush her lips over the lobe of Yun’s ear. She whispered darkly, "I would hate to have to pursue any sort of  _ disciplinary action. _ "

Yun’s brain melted. The cum that was caught in her cock suddenly loosed itself, squirting out of her tip and dribbling down her hot, tight shaft and over her balls in a shameful, liquidy mess. It wasn't orgasm, but it was the thickest, wettest leaky spurt so far~

A rush of confused, intimidated pleasure coursed through her body, from the tip of her head all the way down to her toes. She shivered and trembled violently.  _ All because Umiko-san threatened to discipline me... I'm a real slut after all~ _ Yun thought to herself. 

Umiko withdrew her mouth from Yun’s ear, to gaze coldly into her eyes. She raised one brow. “Well?”

Hot, shameful tears burned in the corners of Yun’s eyes. She felt humiliated - and it only turned her on even more. She blinked and lowered her gaze, nodding shamefully. "...Y-yes, Umiko-san."

Umiko finally backed off, leaning backwards out of Yun's personal space and stretching her spine. "I'm glad we've reached an understanding," she nodded, even smiling a little bit. She spun breezily on her heel and exited the cubicle.

Yun lowered her gaze down to her lap. She noticed several prominent stains of precum across the front of her dress. Her eyes welled up as her face flushed deeply red. Had Umiko really not noticed…? Or did she just not care?

Yun mournfully spun her chair around and faced her computer once more. She needed to get out of this cubicle as soon as possible. She needed to get cleaned up. But above everything else - she needed to cum.

=====

As Umiko exited the cubicle, she passed by Hazuki, who was waiting to join her in the corridor. She was leaning against a wall, with a steaming teacup in her hands. "How did it go?" Hazuki prodded.

"I don't agree with your methods," Umiko stated flatly, "But I can't argue with results.” Hazuki beamed, and the two of them moved down the corridor together.

“I don't know how you brainwashed a whole design team,” Umiko continued, “to bend over backwards for you just with a little flirting..."

Hazuki giggled devilishly to herself, sipping her tea. "Ah, my dear Ahagon,” she said, pointing an educational finger to the sky, “you simply lack that grand ability which I find in the rest of my girls in leaps and bounds.”

"And that is?"

Hazuki adjusted her glasses determinedly. "Horniness!"

Umiko rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She didn't believe that for a second. "...sounds like a weakness to me."

=====

Yun was leaning against the wall of the employee lounge, all alone, with the door locked. As soon as Umiko had left her cubicle, Yun had resolved to finally cum and finish this sexual adventure. She snuck off at the first chance she got.Thank the Powers That Be - the employee lounge was unoccupied, and darkened. She snuck in and locked the door, and steeled her resolve.

"I have to cum," she whispered to herself, "and take this plug out, maybe... I'll die if I go through the whole work day like this."

She started by leaning against the armrest of the employee couch, pulling her dress up over her legs, and stroking her cock out in the open. At first it was tantalizingly exciting, jacking off at work, so exposed~

But Yun soon ran into a problem: no matter how she touched herself, she couldn't bring herself to cum.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed.  _ I-impossible!! _ she squealed internally, reaching down with her other hand to squeeze her balls through her ball bra. They were so swelled up full of cum, ready to burst at any second~... and yet, her dick refused to spurt, no matter how she jerked it.

_ Wh-what's going on?! _ Yun thought pleadingly, hot tears burning into the corners of her eyes.  _ Did my dick break from not cumming for so long? _

Desperate times call for desperate measures; Yun took off her whole dress, slipping out from underneath it and depositing it on the couch. She was now totally, completely exposed at work~ decked out in her most luxurious lingerie.

Black tights stretched over her legs, riding high up to her thighs. Crotchless panties framed her thin, elegant hips, and her cocksleeve and ball bra adorned her stiff penis beautifully. Over her belly she wore a garter belt to keep her tights pulled high over her legs, and over her chest she wore a sheer black fabric bralette. It cupped her cute little breasts very comfortably, covering her chest in an elegant lace pattern and latching behind her neck.

The fabric of the bralette rubbed richly over her sensitive nipples. The sheer fabric accelerated any stimulation to her nipples, making every light stroke feel like a shot of endorphins in her breasts. She fingered and squeezed her nipples through the fabric, teasing her little tits with one hand while she stroked her cock with the other. It made her balls swell all the more, her whole body felt like it was going to explode.

But it wasn't enough... her dick still wasn't cumming. Yun wanted to scream.

She stood against the wall, leaning with her forehead pressed against it for support as she ripped her cock up and down, vigorously stroking it while her balls bounced wildly around. Her cocksleeve was riding up on her shaft, getting caught over her tip.  _ This smooth, lacy texture… I can’t handle it!! I just want to cum... _

Yun squeezed her eyes shut, and pounded her fist against the wall.  _ Stupid Umiko!! Stopping me right before I was about to cum in my desk chair... it must have blocked me up like this. _

One of her balls had fallen out of its bra and slapped against her inner thigh. Her legs, hands and cock were slick and sweaty and stained all over with precum. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out, deep and hot. Her vision was blurry with tears. Her legs and ankles trembled, threatening to give way under the stimulation.

_ What can I do.... _ she thought helplessly, palming her raw tip and massaging it, giving her shaft a break.  _ What am I going to do if I can't cum before going back to work? _

Giving up, Yun took a few steps away from the wall, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She stroked her slick, sweaty body all over, quickly chilling in the air of the room.

_ I feel like such a whore in these clothes~… _ Yun thought to herself,  _ what good does it do if I can’t cum like one too?! _

She sighed; something inside her resolved to give up. She would just have to wait until she got home to cum… maybe she would pull out her vibrator collection. Surely,  _ something _ could free up her cock blockage. She huffed, and sat roughly down on the couch.

It was at this moment, that she remembered the plug in her ass.

The girthy onyx plug made itself known, as the pressure of sitting down on the couch thrust it deeply inside her ass, stretching out her hole and grinding against her prostate. Electric stimulation shot through her body like a bullet, and she couldn’t help but cry out as her breasts heaved, and a rope of hot, sticky white cum exploded from her cock.

_ “A-ah-aah-AAHH~!!!”  _ Yun cried as cum coursed out of her dick, wave after wave spurting in time with her erratic, horny heartbeat. Realizing that the plug had unblocked her dick, Yun greedily grabbed for her cock and jerked it up and down, milking herself as much as possible. Her balls swelled and squished as cum exploded from her tip in fat, juicy ropes.

_ Oh God, this is too much!! _ Yun cried internally. Cum was spilling onto her face, onto her tits, painting her whole body white. She couldn’t imagine that there was this much hot, sticky jizz in her little body at all!! She panted, mouth open as it spilled over her body, continuing to spurt from her tip for seconds, dribbling into minutes~

It leaked into her mouth, it got in her hair, and it  _ definitely _ irreparably stained the fabric of the employee couch.  _ S-so much hot, tasty cum… _ she though helplessly, using her other hand to stroke her cumsoaked body, wiping thick globs of sticky girl cum from her tits, and greedily licking it from her fingertips, swallowing as much of it as she could get on her tongue.

Finally, her cock began to slow. She leaned forward, flushed face bright red, mouth wide open, and shot her last rope of cum right into her mouth. She closed her lips around them and licked all around her face, feeling the hot sticky stuff roll around her tongue and fill her cheeks. She swallowed it eagerly, like a common, cum-feeding whore.  _ It’s so good when it’s fresh from the tap… _ she giggled internally.

Her cock finally gave out, and she let it go. It bounced stiffly around, swaying all over her thighs as her balls continued to pulse, shaft twitching. The last of her cum continued to dribble from her tip down over her thigh, soaking into her tights.

Yun collapsed against the back of the couch, painted white from head to toe, panting for breath, belly full of her own hot cum. She was in a state of bliss that she’d never known before was possible. She rested one of her hands over her wet breast and laughed breathlessly, choking as a glob of her own cum was caught in her throat. She had to swallow again to make sure it was all down.

“Hoo, boy…” Yun whispered, laughing to herself. “How am I going to clean all of this up now~...?” She glanced around the room, looking for perhaps a sink, or a paper towel rack. 

Instead, she saw Hajime, standing in the doorway, frozen in place, eyes as wide as dinner plates and face flushed red as a tomato, staring directly at her.

_ -To be Continued- _

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tag says hajime x yun, but I ran out of time for chapter 1 :( on the bright side, if I ever get to writing chapter 2, you know what to expect. Lots of hot, cummy sex between two beautiful girls with two beautiful cocks.
> 
> Do you have any New Game public masturbation fantasies you want to see brought to ridiculous extremes? leave a comment!


End file.
